


The Blood Ruby Heist

by here_to_vibe



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, F/F, F/M, Heist, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Save my Soul - Freeform, blood ruby, detective HG, i’m a shitty writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/pseuds/here_to_vibe
Summary: The Royal Blood Ruby has been stolen and Lenore Aurion stands accused. Can private eye HG Wells bail her out?
Relationships: Edgar Allan Poe/Annabel Lee, Ernest Hemingway/HG Wells (Maybe...?), Lenore the Lady Ghost/HG Wells, Mary Shelley/Emily Dickinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Blood Ruby Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Carolynn. I got this idea from watching the Great Muppet Caper sooo.... Just bare with me here. Also, it should be noted this takes place in the 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Car and this idea came from me watching The Great Muppet Caper... so I apologize. Also, let it be noted this takes place in the 1920s.

**_Breaking News! The Lee Family Blood Ruby Stolen! Designer Charlotte Brontë Accuses Her Intern._ **

HG sighed, shaking his head at the headline. Something about this wasn’t right. What evidence did Miss Brontë have to make such a claim, exactly? And who was this mystery intern working under such a prestigious designer? The answer came to him sooner than he expected, as a young woman walked through his office door. She was dark skinned, with black curls pinned to the side so they rolled down her shoulder. She had brown eyes that seemed to pierce his very being and a white gown that would forever stick out in his mind. She slowly closed the door and approached his desk, sitting down and crossing her legs. 

“Can I help you, my dear?” HG asked her, setting the newspaper down. The woman nodded, her gaze drifting down to the paper. 

“Yes… my name is Lenore Aurion and I’m an intern under Miss Charlotte Brontë. You may have just read about the scandal I’m mixed up in the paper.” She told him, glancing at him, then the paper. HG clicked his tongue. So this was the alleged ruby thief. 

“Ah. I see. Could you maybe explain the situation to me, Miss Aurion?” He asked her curiously. Lenore nodded quickly.

“So, around a month ago, I was looking for work, showing people my designs and such, but no one would take me on. That is, until I found out a childhood friend of mine was not only a big time designer in London, but designing dresses for the crown princess herself! Charlotte agreed to at least help me get a footing in the business, as long as I was only an unpaid intern. And things were going well! That is… until the ruby was stolen. I was shocked to hear someone would do such a thing. But then all of the sudden, _I’m_ the one being accused! Charlotte told me the princess’s fiance found my glove by the vault and immediately told the press that she accused me! And I thought we were friends.” Lenore huffed, crossing her arms. When she crossed her arms, HG noticed she only had one glove on. He hummed to himself, and took out a notepad to jot it down. 

“I see… And how can I be sure you’re being honest with me?” HG asked her with a small look. Lenore sighed, curling her hair around her finger. 

“You can ask Mary Shelley. She was asking me for a design when the heist happened, at least from what I know.” She hummed. “But if you go, I’m coming with you.” Lenore added on quickly. HG looked up at her from his notepad. 

“I think it would be easier if I just went…” He commented. HG remembered Mary from when they were younger. He didn’t think it was necessary for Lenore to come along. Lenore shook her head, standing.

“I am coming, whether it’s okay with you or not.” She told HG. HG sighed lightly. He wasn’t going to win this argument, was he? 

“Alright, then. We better get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is so short, I'll try to write longer chapters in the future.


End file.
